


The Fall of Narcisse part 1

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Relationships: Jude/Narcisse





	The Fall of Narcisse part 1

He was in the middle of tightening the firing spring when the phone rang and caused his hand to slip. The spring coiled, seized, and was ruined. Another failed attempt at this goddamned weapon. Snarling, Jude threw the entire assembly into a nearby wall.

It was her.

The phone continued to buzz, the ringtone searing into the part of his brain that always feels as it did when he stood in front of the crowd, feels the rush of a thousand bodies rushing forward for him; the ringtone spoke to The Song, and he snarled at it.

Still, he answered it. 

“What?” He demanded, as cold anger filled his belly. Inside, the Beast stirred and took notice of what was happening.

Her voice was as satisfying as any blood had ever been. Damn it, how was it possible for someone to just… sound so goddamned pretty?

“Jude.” She croons quietly. “My lovely pet.” Her voice is soft, and subtly pouting-- a dark and dangerous tone, Jude knew from experience. “Why are you trying to kill me? Don’t you love me anymore?”

The questions stabbed like a knife in the gut. A part of him-- he knew where it came from and hated it-- wanted to apologize. Wanted to beg forgiveness, to help make this okay. Whatever it would take to make this okay. It sickened him.

“I never really loved you, did I?” He asks, his own voice cold.

“Oh, don’t say that. You loved me. I just… helped you realize that.” Her voice is playful, affectionate, but still tinged with that same darkness. “You wanted it, Jude. Wanted me. You still do.”

He didn’t say anything, unable to refute her words, but not willing to accept them either.

“You can still have me, pet. We can still be together. Just like old times. We can leave-- run away. Go back to the party every night. Remember Dallas? That girl-- you had her begging you for more. We could have that.”

Jude’s voice was low when finally he spoke, and it startled him a little just how much he sounded like her. “I’ve chosen a path now. A path away from you.”

“Don’t be stupid. There is no path away from me. Look, Jude, I don’t know what your little plan is, but before this night is over I’m going to wring your sweet little ne-”

“Shut it, Narcisse.”

The Daughter of Cacophany was too stunned to speak, as Jude snapped at her. Finally, she speaks. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you… but let me remind you that without me, you are nothing. Too soft, too weak. You think you’re a warrior now? You’re just a decadent little party boy still whining about how it’s all unfair. And if you turn your back on me now, you worthless twit, you’re in for a world of problems.”

“I might have a lot of problems but… you…” Jude’s face contorts into a snarl. “Every word out of your cracklin’ yap is chaos. I got enough of my own shit without needin’ you adding to it.”

“What you need doesn’t count for nothing, you pathetic mess. We both know what you want. Give in to it, Jude. Help me leave. If you don’t, you’ll regret it.”

“I’m not your toy anymore, you understand? Now do yourself a favor and for once in your miserable little life, shut the fuck up.”

Her voice turns soft, sultry-- dangerous. “Don’t let them kill me. Please.”

Jude’s mind reels as he finds himself torn between a love that might not be real and the very real duty he’s sworn to adopt. He hangs up the phone.

Well? A voice asks-- a shadow cast with angel wings upon the wall of his thoughts.

She’s at the VOX. Jude tells Umryk, and a little piece of his heart dies inside.


End file.
